


rain.

by sayijo



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, idk - Freeform, idk how romance works uh oh, this isnt romance its just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayijo/pseuds/sayijo
Summary: Waiting alone in the rain is pretty bad.





	rain.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aweebwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/gifts).

> *dabs*
> 
> hope you like it Weeb.

“Hey, wait!” Lucy called out as she extended her hand as she ran through the rain, her footsteps splashing around in puddles that formed in the small depressions in the pavement. The street lights that had just begun to flick on had their glows beginning to melt into the water, their images becoming distorted and wavy. 

The white headlights of the back of the bus came blurring through the torrential downpour, slowly fading away, becoming more and more distorted as they grew smaller and smaller. The sound of rain splattered against the pavement, a rhythmic pace knocking against all the nearby roofs of parked cars that lined the curb. 

The sky was now a dark gray as she slowed her attempt to chase down the bus, a small cloud of mist coming off from the tires as they squealed against the asphalt, and she watched as the bus made a left turn at a far away intersection, now moving out of view behind a building. 

She let out a small curse, listening as her heartbeat thundered in her ears and rattled against her ribcage. She let out a small pant for air, trying to slow down her rampaging heartbeat. Her breath came out misty as it expelled itself out of her mouth, and she hunched over, hands on her knees as she regained her breath. The rain pelted against the thin sweater that was draped over her form, causing the wet fabric to stick to her skin. The rainwater has begun to soak through her high-tongues sneakers, turning her socks wet. She looked up again, her wet hair clumping together, and spotted a small bus shelter a few feet ahead. 

She quickly trotted through the rain over to it, slipping inside, under its roof and out of the downpour. The rain sounds became muffed as she lay against one of the clear glass walls, staring out at the empty wet streets. Her breath fogged up the glass, causing the outside lights to become more faded. The small heater beam that hung from the ceiling did nothing to stop her shaking. 

Of course, she had to forget the keys at home when she was supposed to close and lock up the library for the night. Of course, it had to rain. Of course, she had missed the bus back to her apartment. 

She pulled out her cell phone with shaky hands and switched it on. The image of Kozu fast asleep on one of the couches in the library illuminated her face. He was slumped on the backrest, his top arms crossed over his chest, the loose red hood of the sweater he wore half-covering his face. His expression was tranquil, dark black hair flayed out around his shoulders, and she couldn’t help but chuckle softly.

She glanced at the time. 

8:05 pm.

She sighed softly before she looked at the scheduled times posted on the back of the shelter. Fumbling around on her phone for a while, and winced as the bright white light of the flashlight feature came beaming on. She lifted the phone to the sheet of paper in the small display case as the light reflected off the plastic, squinting as her eyes scanned the small words.

The next bus was arriving in 45 minutes. 

She groaned, shutting off the light and letting out a defeated sigh. She turned around, and rested her back against the clear glass wall, staring out at the road that laid itself out in front of her. She slipped her phone back into her jean pockets as she looked up and down the road.

None of the local businesses were open at such an hour. Their display windows showcased their dark and empty interiors; abandoned chairs and cash registers glinted off the streetlights and cast darkened shadows in places where the lights couldn’t reach. 

She sighed quietly, shoving her hands in her pockets as she rolled around on her heels, just taking a moment to glance around at her surroundings. The apartment buildings off to her right had their soft golden glow coming from their windows, but other than that, there were no signs of light anywhere. No one was outside walking, there wasn’t a single soul out enjoying a smoke. The road remained dead and lifeless.

She shuddered as the wind picked up, causing rain to come splashing in through the cracks in the shelter, and she hugged herself in a self-cradle as her breath came out in puffs of white mist. The tips of her fingers were beginning to ache from the cold, making her skin feel like thin crinkly paper. 

She exhaled onto her hands, before she rubbed her palms around, trying to regain heat to her hands.

She glanced off to her right side, her eyes settling on a distant figure, completely wrapped in shadows. 

Her heart leaped up into her throat, wondering if they were someone safe, or if they were the shady dodgy type that she had been warned to avoid. They held an umbrella over their head, the rainwater sending waterfalls of the clear liquid cascading down the fabric. 

They were  _ tall.  _ At least six foot. Their form was tall and menacing, the way they were carrying themselves made them look like they were trouble. Their stance was wide and their steps were forceful and heavy, sending up puddles. Their left hand was at their side, fingers gnarled.

Lucy muttered something underneath her breath. 

Should she make a break for it? Was it safe? Was there anyone who she could go running to help? Should she run back to the library?

The library was down the road in which the stranger was walking. She probably had to cross the road to avoid walking on the same sidewalk. But if she crossed the street, then the stranger would see that she did, and would cross as well.

She looked off to her right. The road was abandoned and a few of the streetlights were broken. Dark patches of shadows cast themselves on the wet pavement. It looked like a bad idea to run down that way when you couldn’t even see the path ahead of you.

She was trapped.

She shook her head. She was just being ridiculous. 

Was she?

She wasn’t ready to take any chances.

But...what if they were harmless? 

But what if they weren’t? 

_ But what if they were? _

_ But what if— _

The figure had cleared half the distance that used to be between them. Their strides were quick and forceful, sending up splashes of water as the rainfall curved around their form. Lucy blinked around, trying to decide the best course of action.

The figure was now a good twenty meters away from the small, illuminated bus shelter that Lucy stayed in. The light from the ceiling cast a small radius of yellow glow around her, the figure right on the edge of the glow. 

_ “Just make a run for it.”  _

The figure stepped into the light.

Lucy let out a large, ragged sigh of relief.

It was Kozu. 

He raised an eyebrow as he approached, black umbrella held over his head, rain splattering and tapping at the fabric. He had one of his hands in the front pouch of his dark red hoodie. He had his black hair tied in a high ponytail, the strands wet and clumping together. His light green eyes cutting through the darkness.

He approached the entrance to the bus shelter. 

“You absolute idiot.” He sighed softly, beckoning for Lucy to walk towards him and under the umbrella. She got her act together, and positioned herself right beside Kozu, listening to the rain as it tapped against the umbrella, and she glanced upwards at his piercing, glowing, slitted green eyes.

“You forgot these.” Kozu pulled something out of his pockets before tossing it over to her. Lucy fumbled around for a while before she caught them in her palms. 

It was her apartment keys.

Had she forgotten them too? 

She sighed softly, her shoulders slumping in defeat. What would she have done if Kozu hadn’t noticed? She’d have to make her way back to the library again, grab the keys, make the journey back to her apartment  _ again,  _ grab the library keys, go back to the library  ** _again_ ** **, ** and then—

“So?” Kozu snapped, shaking her out of her thoughts. “Are we going or what?”

Lucy couldn’t help but crack a smile. She opened her mouth to speak, but a sudden thought came to her mind and her eyes creased as she glanced up at Kozu again, as they stood alone in the soft golden glow of the bus shelter, the only ones on the street.

“What?” Kozu asked.

Lucy thought for a few more seconds.

“Wait...if I’m here, and you’re here...then who’s looking after the library?”

Kozu was silent for a few seconds.

“Shit.”


End file.
